


It's Your Birthday so I Know You Wanna Ride Out [Even If We Only Go to My House]

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brojen birthday sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Birthday so I Know You Wanna Ride Out [Even If We Only Go to My House]

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late for Isaac's birthday but Bran is a Pisces anyway so

Bran Stark woke up the morning of his 21st birthday wrapped up in a warm, sweet smelling cocoon of Jojen Reed. His fiancee of seven months, and boyfriend of three years prior to that,  had recently bought a new shampoo and Bran just couldn't get enough of it. He wiggled around in Jojen’s arms and looked upon his sleeping face. They'd only been living together for a few months now, moving in together just after getting engaged, and Bran was pretty sure it was the best idea they'd ever had. On days when they both had the mornings off were the best, they could both just lay around in bed, not getting dressed….

Well sometimes not getting dressed was a big part of the couple's life. While neither were much of the type to walk around completely naked, but shirtless had started to happen more often as they became comfortable living together. Bran sighed, thinking of Jojen shirtless so soon after walking up was stirring his body quickly. He checked out Jojen, his slim muscles and slightly toned chest and decided to start the day off playing the birthday card.

He tapped Jojen lightly on the face, knowing how light a sleeper he was. The dark green eyes opened and he smiled that smile Bran Stark loved so much. “Hey… happy birthday, Bran Flakes.”

“Why thank you.” Bran leaned close and Jojen got the hint. He pressed their lips together and Bran hummed happily. Jojen Reed was by far the best birthday present he could ever have. The kiss was innocent, just a sickeningly sweet meander of lips. Jojen eventually pulled back, smiling.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Jojen asked suddenly, massaging the back of Bran’s head. Sometimes Bran was surprised by how much love Jojen’s eyes could hold. Bran rolled them slightly so that Jojen was flat on his back, Bran pinning his wrists to the bed. Jojen’s raised his brow, still smiling, and allowed Bran control.

“You.” Bran replied deeply, littering Jojen’s neck with light kisses. Jojen hummed happily. Bran began nipping at the soft skin, pulling gentle moans from Jojen’s mouth. Bran inhaled the sent of Jojen, dull from the day and night between the last shower he had but still pleasing.

“I don't think that I'm a very….”Jojen trailed off as Bran sucked hard at his pulse. “I'm not a nutritious breakfast.”

“I disagree.” Bran began kissing down Jojen’s bare chest, letting his hands slide down Jojen’s arm. “You are the most nutritious breakfast I could have.

“Most…. Important… meal…. Of…. The …. Day.” Bran paused in between each word to suck red marks onto Jojen’s torso. The beautiful pale skin marred with his markings, not a sight could be more pleasing to Bran. “You're the most important thing to me.”

“That's surprisingly sweet.” Jojen smiled down at Bran resting on his body. Bran blinked at Jojen, confused.

“What? I can be sweet!” Bran nipped Jojen’s navel playfully. He ran his hands up Jojen’s legs, gripping the skin and letting his hands run back down. He slid his hands underneath Jojen’s calves and rubbing them with his thumbs. “I am the sweetest.”

“Oh, really?” Jojen laughed, playing with the top of Bran’s hair until the small strands stood up. “I thought you hated sappy shit.”

“I do but you like it, so I take part in sappy shit.” Bran smiled, crawling back up his body and kissed Jojen’s cheek. “Like…. You're amazing, I love you, I'm excited to spend the rest my life with you…” Bran kissed Jojen deeply, reaching to entwine their fingers above their heads. “Now can I enjoy my breakfast in peace, please?”

“Be my guest.” Jojen laughed lightly as Bran went back to pulling down his pajamas and letting Jojen’s cock spring free. Bran lapped happily at the tip, smiling when it began to support glistening precum. He wrapped his lips tight around the head, sucking almost greedily. Jojen moaned softly, hands falling down onto Bran’s head, scraping through his hair and clinging to it.

Bran bobbed his head down, taking the whole length into his mouth and running his tongue around it shamelessly. Jojen groaned, hips bucking upwards at the sensation. His cock slid further down Bran’s throat, pulling a moan from Bran’s lips. The vibration shook along Jojen’s length, bringing forth more hip bucking until Jojen was thrusting softly into Bran’s willing mouth.

Bran pulled off suddenly, pining Jojen’s hips to the bed and pressing his teeth into his thighs. Jojen yelped, arching his back and struggling against Bran’s restraint.

“Bran…” Jojen moaned irritatbly, fighting against the Bran’s hands. “Why are you teasing?”

“Because teasing is half the fun, Joj.” Bran replied cheekily but he took Jojen’s cock back into his mouth and lavished it with tongue and lips until Jojen was filling his mouth with a loud shout of “Bran!”

Bran swallowed it all and pulled back with a smirk, wiping the dripple from his lips. “Most important meal of the day.”

Jojen laughed and pushed Bran’s slightly sweaty bangs from his face, smiling and admiring his freckles. “You've always been good at that, since the first. I've never been sure how.”

Bran kissed Jojen’s neck softly, almost a tickle. “You're pretty amazing at it yourself, Jojen Reed, no need to be modest. You're always good.”

Jojen rolled his eyes, kissing Bran’s cheeks and slid his arms around Bran’s slim waist. “Well, birthday boy, what can I do for you?

“You could make me pancakes.” Bran replied, smiling as his stomach grumbled auditably. “You might have been right when you said that your dick wasn't the best breakfast.”

Jojen laughed loudly, gently pushing Bran aside. “Alright, pancakes it is. Can't promise they'll as good as the ones your mother always made on your birthday.”

Bran ruffled Jojen’s hair as though he was a puppy dog who'd just done a trick. “Oh, Jojen, nobody’s pancakes will ever be as good as my mother’s. But yours are delicious, just like you.”

Jojen rolled out of the bed, muttering something about Bran being shameless and shrugging into his boxers. Bran bounced out of the bed and pressed up against Jojen’s back, entwining their fingers together. He stayed close to Jojen, breathing in the smells of him.

Jojen took the pancake supplies out of the fridges and cupboard while Bran jumped up onto the counter and swung his legs about three feet off the ground. It was one of Bran’s favourite parts of being short.

Jojen placed the ingredients on the counter beside Bran and took his face in his hands. “You, my love, are going to get in the way.”

Bran wrapped his legs around Jojen’s waist and pulled him close. His arms snaked around Jojen’s shoulders and he kissed him hard. As Jojen’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Bran let one hand slide into Jojen’s blond curls.

Jojen pulled back, smiling with his brow raised. “I thought you wanted pancakes.”

“After breakfast?” Bran asked, trailing his hand down Jojen’s bare chest. Jojen gave him a quick peck to the lips before pulling from Bran’s grasp.

“After breakfast.” Jojen promised, ushering Bran off the counter. Bran gave a half hearted pout before moving to sit at the small kitchen table. He watched Jojen preparing the food, mixing the batter and flipping them in the pan. All while shirtless, somehow looking sinful and innocence all at the same time. Bran was still occasionally startled by how in love he was.

Once the cooking was done, Jojen placed two heaping plates of pancakes on the table along with a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of syrup. Bran began eating, surprised at how hungry he actually was. He slid his hand across the table and grabbed at Jojen’s, who looked at him and smiled.

“You're… sappy today.” Jojen smirked, rubbing the back of Bran’s hand with his thumb. Bran put his fork down and put his other hand on top of their joined one.

“Maybe….” Bran pursed his lips, hands shaking. “I… this is my first birthday with us being engaged. I might be a little sentimental, I guess.”

“Would that have anything to do with you blowing me the second we opened our eyes this morning?” Jojen asked, smirking. Sometimes he was as bad at sentimental things as Bran was. Bran rolled his eyes.

 

“Nope.” Bran replied, freeing one hand to pop a strawberry in his mouth. “I just like having your cock in my mouth.” 

“Oh my God, Bran.” Jojen laughed, piercing his fork into his pancakes. “Just eat your pancakes, you nerd.”

Bran smirked and licked the syrup from his fork.

 

* 

Immediately after they finished eating, Bran had Jojen pushed up against the front door and was doing a more than thorough job at ravishing his neck. Jojen was breathing heavily, fingers tight on Bran’s shoulders. Their legs were so tangled together that it was almost hard to tell whose were whose.

Bran soon found himself up against the door instead and Jojen kissing him frantically, hands all over his body. On his arms, across his back, rubbing his hips, cupping his ass.  Bran moaned excitedly as Jojen squeezed his ass, pulling him forward so their hips rubbed aggressively against one another. Both men moaned, and Bran clawed at Jojen’s back.

“Jojen… Jojen, please.” Bran squeezed Jojen’s muscles as hands slid under his legs and gathered him up into Jojen’s arms. Leaning against the door, Jojen nibbled at Bran’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Bran was full of whimpers and cut off moans as Jojen set about taking Bran apart.

Bran tightened his legs around Jojen’s waist as one hand slid between their bodies, cupping Bran’s clothed cock in his hand. Bran gave a shout and his head thumped against the door. Jojen sucked at his pulse, whilst palming him through the thin fabric he still wore. “Jojen, Jojen…. Oh _ Jojen please.” _

“Hearing you beg is one of my favourite sounds in the world.” Jojen whispered into Bran’s ear. Bran’s hips bucked helplessly, moaning.

“Well, you moaning is one of my favourite sounds, and it's my birthday so I get what I want.” Bran breathed heavily, trailing his nails down Jojen’s back, leaving red welts behind. Jojen hissed and licked Bran’s neck before dropping his legs back down to the ground so they could both wiggle out of their underwear. Bran looked down at Jojen’s hard, leaking cock and had to fight off the urge to just suck him off again. “Fuck. I love you.”  

“Dont see why that requires cursing.” Jojen laughed, trailing his fingers up and down Bran’s leg. They'd gotten good at this over the years, the heat between them, everything was easy and simple between them. Like getting dressed in the morning or going to bed at night. It felt right, like something that was just meant to happen. They fit together, in every way.

Jojen took a travel sized tube of lube from the drawer near the front enterance, and held it between his teeth as he used one hand to hold Bran’s hip and the other to gentle stroke his cock. Bran moaned, withering in Jojen’s grasp, clenching at Jojen’s skin anywhere he could get a grip. Bran fluttered his eyes shut and his mouth dropped open at the pleasure of finally having Jojen touching him. 

Bran’s eyes opened and trailed down Jojen’s body, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw that the red marks Bran had left on his chest had darkened into purple bruises. His hand darted out to touch them, smirking. It may have been the most thorough marking he'd ever done, when adding in the red marks that Bran left on Jojen’s neck that would soon bruise as well. While Bran had been admiring the marks all of over Jojen, the other boy had popped up the tube and spread the lube along this two fingers. He ghosted them over Bran’s hole, causing his breath to hitch.

“Damnit Jojen, I can't decide if you're teasing me or just being sweet.” Bran grabbed Jojen down by the back of the head and crashed their lips together. Jojen gasped in surprise, one hand rested on Bran’s naked hip. “Whichever it is, stop it. We both know I can handle it!”

“That's fair.” Jojen chuckled, sliding one finger in up to the knuckle. Bran sighed appreciably, lifting one leg up around Jojen’s waist to give more leverage. Jojen thrusted his finger in and out a few times, curling and twisting until Bran begged for more. Pushing another finger inside, Jojen himself let out a moan- showing just how far gone he was.

“Jojen, fucking…..” Bran moaned loudly as Jojen massaged his prostane. “Fuck, I'm good, I'm so good. Fuck me, please, oh please.”

Jojen’s eyes sparkled as he pulled his fingers from within Bran and spread the lube across the length. Bran moaned so loudly when Jojen slipped inside Jojen was sure the neighbours hated them. Bran locked both legs around Jojen so tightly it was almost impossible to move but he managed just enough to push against Bran’s sweet spot, pull out and push back against it.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Bran grew louder and louder with each thrust, loosening his legs so that Jojen could thrust harder. “Jojen!!!” Bran thumped against the door, it banging so loudly that Jojen began to feel self conscious about the amount of noise they were making.

“Ugh, hold on Bran.” Jojen grunted, sliding out- much to Bran’s apparent displeasure judging by his loud, irritated whimper. Jojen carried the squirming boy into the living room and flopped them both onto the couch.

Jojen wasted little time before thrusting back inside, the burning all over his body being too much. He moved quickly and harsh, skin slapping against skin almost  louder than Bran’s moans and shouts of pleasure. Nails dug deep into his back, hurting just too little to concern himself with right now. Jojen bit harshly on Bran’s neck, earning him a loud moan and arching back and nails dragging down his back, tearing the skin.

Bran was nearly beside himself, moaning and crying out and babbling. “Jojen, fuck, Jojen, yes, yes, yes!!” Bran’s head was thrown back against the cushions, eyes closed tight and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He looked so beautiful in this moment Jojen thought he could come just looking at him.

“Bran,” Jojen hissed into the boys ear. “Bran Flakes, do you think you can do it? Can you come for me without a touch?”

Bran keened loudly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Jojen’s neck. This encouraged Jojen to move his hips faster, drawing harsh grunts from his own mouth as he focused on getting the birthday boy off.

Bran was nothing less than screaming, tears burning the corners of his eyes as he felt his balls tighten and the heat in his stomach bloom outwards. “ **_JOJEN!”_ ** He cried out as he came long, hard and utterly wrecking. At the feeling of Bran constricting around, Jojen followed him right over the edge with a deep moan.

Jojen barely managed to remember to pull out before collapsing on top of Bran with a sigh. He felt his eyes fluttering shut as Bran reached up to play with his sweaty hair. “We… we should clean ourselves…”

Bran yawned. “mmmm, later. Nap first.”

“This is going to be super gross after a nap, Bran Flakes.” Jojen reminded him, even though he agreed to having a nap. He was exhausted. Coming twice before noon had wiped him out.

“Wonderful excuse to shower later then.”

 

*

Jojen was right, of course. When the two of them woke up, Bran and Jojen felt sticky and uncomfortable. Jojen ushered them quickly into the shower, washing the dried come from both their chests and stomachs. Once he had completed the task, Jojen turned Bran around and stared massaged some body wash into Bran’s shoulders. 

“That stain is never going to come out of the couch, I hope you know that.” Jojen said, wincing as the hot water stung the deep scratches Bran had left on his back.

“That's your fault, Jojen!” Bran laughed cheerfully, letting a hand trail behind him and tangle in Jojen’s wet curls. “You're the one who moved us onto the couch. I was perfectly fine with staying against the door.”

“Yeah well, I thought we were going to knock the damn door down.”  Jojen laughed, kissing the base of Bran’s neck, making the other boy shiver. “I wasn't too rough, was I?”

“I can still stand.” Bran spun around in Jojen’s arms, wrapping his arms around Jojen’s shoulders. “A little disappointing, but probably good since we have dinner with my family tomorrow.”

Jojen’s eyes went wide, looking down at the bruises littering his body. “Oh shit, I forgot about that! Bran!! I looked like I was mauled by an animal!”

Bran chuckled, stroking some of the bruises. “Well, to be fair you'll be wearing my shirt so most of the damage will be covered. You could wear one of your ridiculous turtles necks but with Theon and Arya there, it'll probably make it more obvious that you have hickies.”

Jojen groaned. “I don't know if I'll even be able to  _ wear _ a shirt tomorrow, since you ripped all the skin off my back.”

Bran laughed, and kissed one of the darker marks. “You  _ love  _ it.” Jojen blushed under the shower spray, both knowing it was true. “Really, don't worry about it. We're consenting adults who live in our apartment. We can make our own decisions, and have every right to have sex all day along if we want.”

“All day, Bran Flakes?” Jojen laughed lightly, almost a giggle. He ran his fingers down Bran’s spine, making the boy sigh happily.

“Obviously. Why do you think we're in the shower together now?” Bran smiled, hugging Jojen to him. “Shower sex is hot.”

  
  



End file.
